mangastreammafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mangastream Mafia Wiki
Welcome to the Mangastream Mafia Wiki Manga Stream Mafia. 'Rules' 1. Every player will be given a role from the host (me) through PM. On your role you will either be a member of the Mafia, Town, or a 3rd party. 2. Each player will also be given a role or a special ability that can be used during the night or day phases. 3. Votes and unvotes must be in bold in order to be counted. Unvoting before casting a new vote is not necessary, but a good habit nonetheless. (e.g. Unvote, vote Aurum). 4. Lynches always require a majority of votes (I.E. This means 4 votes are required for a lynch when 6 people are still alive). After a lynch has been reached, votes or unvotes are no longer counted. 5. You may vote No Lynch. (e.g. Vote No Lynch) If a majority votes No Lynch, the day will end without a lynch. 6. If days take too long, the mod may impose a deadline. If no majority of votes has been reached by the deadline, whoever has most votes at that time will be lynched. In case of a tie or in case No Lynch has most votes, the day will end without a lynch. 7. After your death scene has been posted, you may no longer post. 8. You're not allowed to quote personal messages from me. Communication with the Host is not to be used as part of the gameplay. Pretending to quote the Host is punishable too. 9. You're not allowed to edit your posts, unless that post is the last post in the topic. 10. It's forbidden to discuss the game outside of the thread, unless specifically stated by your role. 11. If a situation arises where these rules are ambiguous or incomplete in any way, what the Host says will go. If you have any questions or comments, please PM the Host rather than posting it in the game thread. 12. The thread is only used to discuss the GAME ITSELF. PM me any questions you have. 13. DO NOT POST YOUR ROLE 14.You are not allowed to ask players to reveal their roles. 15. ALSO: if anyone is caught cheating they will be banned from playing. 16. If anyone does not send in their night actions for 2 days total over the course of the game they will not be allowed to sign up for the following round. Night: During each night those of you with night actions may use them. Additionally during the night each mafia group may kill anyone from the game (however other mafia targets are immune to the mafia kill). All actions must be sent in before the deadline. During this time the thread will be closed. Day: During the day the thread will be re-opened. Only CURRENT players in the game may post; that includes both town and mafia. You may post your strategic guesses & analysis and who you vote to lynch. Each member may vote for 1 person per day phase. Remember that you may never edit your post and you only votes & un-votes that are bolded will count. If a vote count is not reached before the deadline then the player with the most votes will be killed & the night phase will start again. Latest activity Category:Browse